


They Call You Beautiful

by OceanShay



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Gen, Song fic, also we are pretending s2 grace doesn't exist, i ignored the time skips for the sake of flow, songinspired, what even are time skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanShay/pseuds/OceanShay
Summary: Song fic about Grace Burgess from Peaky Blinders. The song I used is Bonita by Alvaro Soler, lyrics in English for consistency





	They Call You Beautiful

_Every time I hear your melody_  
_Every time you appear_  
_What I feel is pure witchcraft_

  
One-two-three one-two three. Grace’s feet felt like they were floating as she followed Tommy’s steps in the waltz. She didn’t realize he was this good at dancing, but let him take the lead anyway. Her voice whispered into his ear, something lost to the noise around them, but she knew he understood. He pulled her closer, moved his hand from her side to the small of her back.

 _With your blue skirt_  
_With each step you take_  
_They call you beautiful_

Grace’s dress fluttered against his legs, swishing in movement to the song. One-two-three one-two-three. She was spun around, the skirt of the dress flying out, rippling like water in the wind for a brief moment. The next it would be back against her legs like the night sky. The effect of the skirt and the jewels was mesmerizing, giving off an illusion that changed every minute, every second.

_Nobody knows the truth  
They call you beautiful_

But behind her beautiful, shape-shifting dress and pretty face, there was trouble brewing. She had grown feelings for Tommy, but knew he didn’t reciprocate them in the same way. There was also the matter of her mission, and she knew it would be failed if she let her emotions get in the way. Her feelings for Tommy couldn’t erase everything he had done to others, what laws he had broken, families he had ruined. Her feelings and her mission fought inside her head, but there would never be a winner.

 _Dance, dance without stopping_  
_Turn on the atmosphere_  
_Dance to forget_

Her mind was buzzing now, but the music was still there, and Tommy was still carrying her around in a dance. Grace brought her focus back to the present and moved her legs to the beat again. One-two-three one-two-three they went. She turned her face towards Tommy’s and looked him in the eyes. She smiled, and he smiled back, and for a moment, she thought everything would be okay.

 _Inside silence_  
_Nobody sees your tears_  
_So lonely_

When they broke eye-contact, she knew that would never be the case. Grace had been lonely her whole life. She had a hard time building bonds with others, and she always had to fake it to even feel like she had friends. Her voice was beautiful and attracted many people to her side, but she couldn’t bring herself to even be friends with them. They always made her feel like she wasn’t anything more than a pretty face and a beautiful voice. Tommy and his family was different. She felt like Ada was the best friend she never had, Polly her aunt that gave good advice, and John, Tommy, Finn, and Arthur were like brothers to her.

_Dance, dance without stopping  
They call you beautiful_

One-two-three one-two-three her feet carried her away. She let go of Tommy’s hand and back. They drifted apart, separated by a sea of people, unable to sail back to shore for the moment. They would have to wait for the storm to pass. Grace looked around and made her way to a balcony to catch her breath and gather her thoughts, waiting for a beacon to call her back.

 _When night falls in your eyes_  
_There is no one who can see_  
_That you are sitting in your window_

Grace stared into the night, letting her mind race and wander for a few minutes. She wondered if there was anything out beyond the Earth, who else was out there waiting for her, and what her life would lead to. There was no way of knowing what the future would hold, but she would have to embrace the present. Her mother had always told her to go where the wind took her, but to be careful it didn’t blow her too far away from land. Was she in the middle of the ocean now? Was there a way that she could get back to what she knew? Had the wind carried her at all?

 _Without getting into any role_  
_With each step you take_  
_They call you beautiful_

She gripped the banister and scanned the horizon. The sun was just under the horizon now, painting the sky black with a few diamonds poking out, like her dress had done on the ballroom floor. The stars moved, twinkling in and out of existence without a care. The wind blew her dress around her legs, moving with the sky, making it appear as if she was floating out of the black, or perhaps going back into it, leaving this life behind.

_Nobody knows the truth  
They call you beautiful_

A single tear spilled from her eyes, running down her cheek. There really was no way for her to know what would happen, how her life would move. Others still called her a pretty face without looking further, ignoring everything about her; and a year later, she would be married to someone who didn’t care about her really, like everyone else. The year after, she would be bleeding out in the arms of someone who did, but she didn’t know that yet. The tear splashed onto the ground, and she knew there would be people who didn’t care for her beyond her looks and voice, but she had to embrace those who did.  
She turned around and saw Tommy standing there, with his hand outstretched, waiting to take her back onto the floor. Grace took it, smiling genuinely, and let him lead. One-two-three one-two-three and he carried her away.

_Nobody knows the truth  
They call you beautiful. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way through! Remember to leave kudos and comments on your favorite works by any author! Feedback keeps us going!


End file.
